


World of Yesterday, Tomorrow, and You

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Disneyland, F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, maybe I'll write more for them, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	World of Yesterday, Tomorrow, and You

Ryan typed out and erased his text to Kelsey at least five times before pressing send. He took a deep breath and shoved his phone to the far corner of his desk. Screen facing down so he might have a chance of finishing up his work instead of waiting for her to reply. 

He managed to get a good ways into his research before she leaned up against his desk. A warm smile on her face. 

“So Disneyland?” She said, holding up her phone. His invitation up on the screen. “I’m free Sunday.”

“Sunday works.” Ryan felt his face warm despite himself. “Pick you up around nine that morning?”

“Nine’s good.” They stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other, before Shane pulled Ryan’s attention away. 

“I’ll see you then.”

“It’s a date.” 

“Yeah. A date.” 

“And what was that about?” Shane teased. “You finally pulled your head out of your ass?”

“Shut up.” There was no bite to his words. 

“Is that what you were stressing about all day?” Ryan nodded. “Dude, I could have told you she would say yes.” 

“What did you need me for?”

“Oh, check out this meme I found.” He held out his phone for Ryan to see the newest Unsolved meme he’d seen on instagram. 

…

Nine o’clock, on the dot, Ryan pulled up to Kelsey’s building to find her waiting on the steps. Sunlight glinting in her blonde hair. She shot up from her perch as soon as she spotted Ryan’s car approaching. 

“Were you waiting long?” Ryan asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Nope. You came just in time.” 

Conversation flowed easily between them as Ryan drove. From their favorite rides, to their favorite seasons, and foods. And anything else they could think of. 

“Okay.” Kelsey wiggled in her seat. “Which is better. Tower of Terror, or Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout?” 

“Are you kidding? Nothing beats the original tower.” 

“Thank you!” Ryan laughed loudly at her outburst. “You’re the first person I asked who said that.” 

The ride fell into comfortable silence after that. Kelsey’s hand finding its way to Ryan’s thigh at one point. Her pointer finger tracing patterns on his knee. 

Usually when Ryan went to the park, he was always more excited than the other person, and would end up feeling like he was dragging them around. But Kelsey matched him step for step. Ponting out her favorite shops and attractions. Ryan could have listened to her talk for days. Weeks even. She was so passionate about everything. Even the little candy shop on main street she loved so much. Grabbing his hand as they perused the selection.

“I feel like this whole trip has been what I want to do.” She said as they wandered through Fantasyland. “Why don’t we do stuff you like for a while.” 

“I don’t mind really.” Ryan squeezed her hand. “I’m happy just spending time with you.” Kelsey flushed a bright pink. 

“Come on.” She nudged him playfully. “There has to be something you wanna do.” 

“Well we’re headed towards Frontierland. Let’s hit up some of the rides over that way.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kelsey kissed his cheek. And Ryan felt like he could turn into a puddle of mush. 

Ryan had never had so much fun at Disneyland in his life. Kelsey was a ray of light, and Ryan decided he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. Wouldn’t even question it. He didn’t want to call it love, but it might have been. 

The night was winding down now, and Kelsey suggested they find a good spot to watch the fireworks. They decided on a spot a bit further down Main Street to try and avoid the crowd. 

At some point during their conversation while waiting for the fireworks to begin, Kelsey moved closer to Ryan. Shivering slightly. Ryan slipped off his denim jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it tight around her and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I had a great time today.” She said, snuggling closer to him. 

“I did too.” 

“I’m glad you asked me out.” Ryan beamed, and kissed their clasped hands. 

“Can I give you a real kiss now?” Kelsey bit her lip, but nodded. Closing the distance between them for him. It was short and sweet, as they were very aware of their location. And they came back giggling like teenagers. 

After the fireworks, Ryan drove Kelsey back to her apartment. He was about to say goodbye when Kelsey put a hand on his knee. 

“Would you, maybe, want to come in for a bit?” She seemed nervous. “Maybe watch a movie or something.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

If it wasn’t for the fact that they had work the next morning, Ryan probably could have fallen asleep right there with Kelsey in his arms. But he’d still see her the next day. Which was worth it enough for him. He kissed her forehead and headed out with a promise that they would do it again soon. 

The next morning, Kelsey was greeted by a cup of coffee just how she liked it waiting at her computer. A note from Ryan suggesting dinner that night written on the side. She immediately shot him a text with her confirmation. Getting a response that he would pick her up at seven. Along with a winky face emoji. Kelsey felt herself blush a bright pink as she began her work for the day.


End file.
